


We Say Thank You, We Say Please

by Teddy1008



Series: Sexually-Motivated Academic Dishonesty [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Prompt: Peter is trying to write an essay but his brain Just Won't Work Right To Do The Words and he asks Tony for help and Tony's like *cracks knuckles* “Get on your knees, baby boy, I'm writing this whole thing for you and you're gonna have your mouth stuffed with my cock until I'm done.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Sexually-Motivated Academic Dishonesty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195430
Comments: 16
Kudos: 234





	We Say Thank You, We Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on my tumblr.
> 
> this is literally just smut so have fun reading it!

“Ugh!”

Tony glanced over at yet another one of Peter’s noises of complaint. They had grown in severity and loudness over the past few minutes, and the angry crinkle in Peter’s forehead told him just how frustrated the younger boy was. 

“Fuck!” 

Tony sniffed a smile, amused. “You doin’ okay, baby?”

“No,” Peter bit back, slamming his forehead onto the desk. “This stupid essay isn’t working out. Why am I even writing an essay? Isn’t the whole point of science to _experiment?”_

“And reflect on your findings,” Tony corrected with a roll of his eyes. He got up from his seat and came over, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder to peer at the laptop screen. “Lemme see what you have.” 

“Be my guest.” Peter tried to get up, but stilled when Tony shoved him back down. 

Humming, Tony read over the introduction Peter had managed to craft, then wordlessly reached out and highlighted the whole thing before deleting it. 

“Hey!” 

“Hm?” Tony smiled at him sweetly. 

“Why’d you do that?” Peter seethed with a pout. 

“Because it was trash,” Tony replied. “And I know you know that it was.” He held Peter’s gaze until the fire in it died down a bit, and waited until Peter dropped his gaze. 

Miserably, the younger boy picked at his nails. “I’m gonna fail this course. I’m not smart enough.” 

“Don’t say that.” Tony’s voice was sharp. “I don’t ever want to hear you say that again; you hear me?” 

Silence, then a petulant look. 

Something Tony clicked. He reached out, slid a hand through Peter’s soft curls, and tightened his hand into a fist, pulling hard enough for Peter to hiss through his teeth. “I _said,_ you hear me?”

“Yes,” Peter muttered. “Ow! You’re gonna pull my hair out if you don’t— _o_ _w,_ yes! _Yes,_ Daddy.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought you said.” Tony eyed Peter for a few more seconds, then let go. “You should start off with the basics. Think of a good hook, but don’t you dare try and make a statement about society or some shit like that. Profs hate it.”

“I can’tttt,” Peter whined. “It just doesn’t _work.”_ He turned to look at Tony with his best puppy eyes. “Maybe _you_ could write it for me.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, honey, hilarious. Now you want to commit an academic offense.”

Peter glared. “This entire _essay_ is an offense! To me! And if you don’t help me, I’m going to _fail,_ Tony. Okay? I’m gonna get a big, fat, ugly zero—”

“You sure you want me to help?” Tony interrupted, a wicked, filthy plan suddenly forming in his mind. He nudged Peter out of his seat and sat down, appraising him, mouth already watering in anticipation. “Because you know I don’t do things for free, sweetheart. You’ll need to pay me back somehow, show me how grateful you are.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, I’ll give you that massage you’ve been asking for—”

Tony barked out a laugh that silenced him. He let his hands drop to the buttons on his jeans, enjoying the way Peter’s eyes immediately followed the movement. “Oh, no, no, no, baby. That’s not what I’m asking for.” He pressed the palm of his hand to his dick, and looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Peter immediately said. Tony didn’t miss the way he sounded a little more strained now, eyes still fixed on the tent in Tony’s boxers. “I’ll pay you back.”

Tony smirked, then snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. “Get on your knees, baby boy. I’m writing this whole thing for you and you’re gonna have your mouth stuffed with my cock until I’m done.”

Peter dropped to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut, and looked up at Tony expectantly, licking his lips. 

“You know what I love about you, honey?” Tony drawled, sprawling his legs wide open, enjoying the way Peter immediately leaned closer. He pushed a hand through his hair again and leaned close so that they were nose-to-nose. 

Peter tried to kiss him, almost instinctively, and Tony laughed before gently pushing him away. “You’re always so”—Tony yanked his head back harshly with the grip on his hair, eliciting a gasp—“fucking”—A sharp slap to his face, making Peter moan— _“grateful.”_ A caress now, to counter the heat blooming in Peter’s cheek. “Isn’t that right?” He ran the pad of his thumb across Peter’s bottom lip. 

Peter stared up at him adoringly in response, eyes wide. 

The boy was already completely out of it, Tony noted with amusement. So responsive. _Beautiful._ He let his thumb brush against his flushed cheeks before sitting back and gesturing to the zipper on his pants. 

“Go on, then,” he murmured, watching Peter’s eyes flash eagerly. “I undid the button for you, didn’t I? I think you can do the rest by yourself.” He stopped Peter with a hum when the boy reached out with his hands, and he shook his head. “No, baby. With your teeth.” 

Peter swallowed, then obediently wriggled forwards and mouthed at the zipper, trying to get a good grip on it with his mouth. 

Tony watched him for a few moments before reaching out to pet his hair as silent encouragement. It took Peter a few more seconds before he managed to pull it down, and Tony grinned when the boy immediately nuzzled closer, mouthing at his cock almost hungrily. 

Tony pulled him back a bit before holding a hand out in front of Peter. “Spit.” Once Peter obeyed, he took himself in his hand and stroked in long, lazy motions, not taking his eyes off of the boy for a single moment. After a few minutes, Peter began to make impatient little noises at the back of his throat, just as Tony had expected him to.

“Needy thing,” Tony crooned, then smacked Peter’s face with his dick, making the sub jolt. Peter looked up, eyes glazed over, practically whacked into submission now. “Open up. I wanna see you _gagging_ on it, you hear me? Don’t you dare try and slack off.”

Peter nodded in quick little jerks of his head, mouth falling open immediately at the order. 

Tony fed his cock into Peter’s mouth inch by inch, wet and warm and ready for him, until Peter had taken him into his mouth nearly completely. He ran a hand through the sub’s curls, then shifted, feeling his cock hit the back of Peter’s throat, and pulled the laptop closer to him. He felt Peter’s cheeks hollow as he tried to swallow in vain around his cock, and Tony cursed quietly under his breath at the spasm of Peter’s throat. 

Right. The essay. 

He sucked the inside of his cheek, thinking, before beginning to type. 

_Biophysics is critical to our understanding of the mechanics of the molecules in our lives, and how complex systems and beings function, which, according to—_

Tony stopped when Peter’s cheeks hollowed yet again and he looked down, raising an eyebrow. “You need something?”

Peter’s eyes widened and he shook his head as best as he could, then pulled back to wipe the drool on his chin with the back of his hand. “Just—was just tryin’ to swallow, Daddy.” God, he already sounded _wrecked,_ voice rough and throaty. 

“What, embarrassed that you were making a mess of yourself?” Tony chuckled, then shoved his hand into Peter’s hair before yanking him back onto his dick. “Stay. There. Your job is to be the filthy, needy thing you are while being grateful for what I’m giving you. Remember what I said about wanting your mouth to be stuffed with it until I’m done? You think I was joking about that?”

A small whine; Tony gave him the benefit of the doubt because he was feeling generous today and assumed it was a ‘no.’

He went back to work after that, and for the next half hour, the only sounds that filled up the room was his typing and the occasional little noise Peter made, whether it be a small exhale from his nose or an attempted swallow of his throat. 

He took the time to finish, then ran through it three times to edit it. After the last run, he finally— _finally—_ looked down at Peter, whose eyes were closed, eyelashes occasionally fluttering with each shallow inhale he took through his nose. 

Tony rested his hand on Peter’s head, watching him, then murmured, “Good boy. Get me off now, sweetheart. Show Daddy how good you can be.”

Peter was more than eager to obey, and in less than five minutes, Tony was swearing under his breath, hips canting without his permission, and he could barely stutter out a warning before he came down Peter’s throat. 

Peter took it like a champ, swallowing every drop and only pulling off when Tony _made_ him. Panting, he looked up at Tony, eyes wide and teary. 

Tony brushed a thumb over his cheek for a few moments, then murmured, “Good boy.” 

When Peter reached for his leaking, red cock, Tony snapped sharply, “Ah-ah! What’re you doing? You think you deserve to get off by yourself? No, baby, you have to _earn_ that.” 

Peter looked up at him through wet eyelashes. “But I—” He gestured vaguely to Tony. 

“What, made me come?” Tony rolled his eyes. _“No,_ sweetheart. That was just you _thanking_ me for writing your essay. All you had to do was drool all over my cock and show me how grateful you were for my generosity. Not exactly a hard feat like, say, writing an essay, is it? Not for a greedy little thing like you, at least.” 

Peter stared at him, jaw slack and hanging open.

Tony grinned, and it was _mean._ “This, though...” He reached down and formed a loose ‘o’ with his hand, stroking Peter’s cock from the base to the head in one easy, smooth motion. “We’ll see about this. Get on the bed.” 

Peter immediately scrambled to obey, and Tony’s grin grew. 

Oh, he was going to make Peter _beg,_ and enjoy every single moment of it.

* * *

A few weeks later, Peter came marching up to Tony’s desk, then slapped down a package of paper. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. 

Peter jabbed his index finger at the 98%, written and circled in red, at the top of the first page. “My essay,” he said, proudly, making Tony bite back a laugh. 

“A ninety-eight,” Tony mused, picking it up and leafing through it. “Not bad, huh?”

“It’s perfect.” Peter maneuvered himself onto his lap, straddling him and mouthing along his neck. 

“Two percent away from perfect.” Tony tossed the paper back onto the desk and let his hands drift down to squeeze Peter’s ass, hard enough for his nails to dig in even through the sweatpants. “Should’ve been a hundred. Must’ve lost a mark or two ‘cause your mouth distracted me.” 

“Not my fault I’m so good,” Peter chirped. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh, good at being a filthy slut.”

Peter ignored him. “Besides, maybe next time you’ll get that hundred for me.”

Grinning, Tony pulled back to look at Peter’s face, then kissed him, wet and hard and sloppy. Peter’s chest was heaving by the time they pulled apart, and he pushed his thumb through his lips and into his mouth, watching him suck languidly for a few moments before saying, “Yeah, baby boy. You’re right. There’s always next time.”

Because they both knew this wouldn’t be the last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to visit my [tumblr](https://snowstark.tumblr.com/), where you can send me more prompts!


End file.
